i want tomorrow
by yami yasi
Summary: تنها و خسته . در جستجوي فردا . يامي موتو در استانه ي 20 سالگي به سوي اينده ي نا معلومش رهسپار مي شود و در جدال براي بقا و عشق او فقط انتظار يك چيز را ندارد . دو چشم ابي فيروزه اي/// yami & seto///


**دوستاي عزيزم سلام . اين اولين چپتر داستان فردا را مي خواهم تو اين سايته . نميدونم كسي اصلاً پيدا ميشه اينجا بخونش يا نه . البته ميدونم يكي دو تا فارسي زبان اينجا هست . مخصوصاً سيماي عزيزم . اما نمي دونم سري به اين داستان ميزنه يا نه . متاسفانه زبان انگليسيم اونقدر خوب نيست كه داستانم و ترجمه كنم و براي دوستاي گل انگليسي زبانم بذارم . اميدوارم حداقل يكي دو نفر پيدا بشن و منو تو نوشتن اين داستان همراهي كنن . من در مورد روابط پسر با پسر بايد بگم كه اطلاعات خاصي يا علاقه ي زيادي بهش ندارم مخصوصاً تو دنياي واقعي . اما در مورد يامي و ستو و يامي و يوگي و كلاً كاراكترهاي محبوبم تو يوگي اوه خوشم مياد شونن اي بخونم و گاهي بنويسم . من بيشتر به جنبه احساسشون به هم نگاه ميكنم تا قضاياي ديگه . به هر حال اگه نظري دارين يا پيشنهادي حتماً به من بگين .**

** دوستتون دارم ملكه ي فرعون بزرگ و قشنگمون اتم**

............................................................................................................................

(فردا را مي خواهم ( بخش اول

او با چشمهاي وحشت زده ي كوچكش به مادرش خيره شده بود . موهاي مادرش كه مثل هميشه نرم و بلند و زيبا مينمود اطراف سرش روي زمين پخش شده بود . چشم هاي درشت و بنفش رنگش تهي و بي حركت به او دوخته شده بودند و

انگشتان دستش در حالي كه سرد و رنگ پريده روي زمين به سمت او دراز شده بودند ناخوداگاه محبتشان را به او تقديم مي كردند .

او فقط به ان چشمهاي تهي و بي نور نگاه مي كرد . از سرماي گزنده اي كه ماهيچه هايش را فلج كرده بود هراسي نداشت . مي دانست كه اين اخرين لحظات با او بودن است با مادري كه هيچگاه ديگر اغوشش را به روي او باز نمي كرد .

اشك هاي درشتش گونه هايش را خيس كرده بودند و بعد صداي يك نفر كه فرياد ميكشيد و به در ميكوبيد او را از جا پراند

_ اين در لعنتي رو باز كنين جونورا . اگه دستم بهتون برسه همون بلايي رو سرتون ميارم كه سر مادرتون اوردم . در و بازكنين

. يك نفر دستش را كشيد .

او به صورت رنگ پريده برادرش كه از درگيري با پدرشان كبود و ورم كرده بود خيره شد و بعد سرش را به سينه ي گرم و مطمئن او تكيه داد و بازوان كوچكش را دور او حلقه كرد .

يامي موهايش را نوازش كرد و بعد او را بلند كرد و در حالي كه برادر كوچكش را در بازوانش مي فشرد از در پشتي خانه به سرعت خارج شد .

........................................................................

يامي ، يوگي را بيشتر به خودش فشرد . سرما و رطوبت باران سينه اش را سنگين كرده بود و بدن كوفته و زخمي اش به شدت درد مي كرد . ساعت ها بود كه يوگي را در اغوش داشت و راه مي رفت . سر وضعشان شبيه دو ولگرد خياباني

شده بود كه جايي براي ماندن ندارند و بيخود خيابان ها را دور ميزنند . چند سرفه پشت سر هم كرد . سينه اش بدجوري درد مي كرد و مطمئن نبود به خاطر مشت هاي پدرش چند دنده اش نشكسته باشد . خسته و گيج اطراف را پاييد .

نزديك ويرانه هاي اطراف ريل هاي قطارهاي باري بود .

يوگي در خواب ناله كرد .

يامي اشك هاي كوچكش را با سر انگشت پاك كرد و در سياهي شب به صورت تب دارش خيره شد .

سر و صداي كارگراني كه بار واگن ها را تخليه مي كردند از دور به گوش مي رسيد . كمي تعلل كرد و بعد از اينكه يوگي را به ديوار تكيه داد از جا بلند شد . او دزدكي از پشت ديوار سرك كشيد . بعضي واگن ها تخليه و بعضي با جنس

جديد بارگيري و اماده براي حركت شده بودند . يوگي را تكان داد و بعد برگشت و پشت به يوگي زانو زد .

يامي : بيا رو پشتم . زود باش .

يوگي چشمانش را باز كرد و بعد از كمي مكث جلو رفت و دستانش را دور گردن يامي حلقه كرد . يامي از جا بلند شد درحالي كه با يك دستش يوگي را روي پشتش نگه داشته بود .

ارام و پنهاني به يكي از واگن ها نزديك شد . دوباره سرك كشيد . خبري از كارگران در ان نزديكي نبود . در واگن را باز كرد : برو تو يوگي .

او يوگي را به زور به داخل واگن هل داد و بعد خودش وارد ان شد .

.............................................................................

نيمه شب بود . يامي نفس سنگيني كشيد . به يوگي كه در اغوشش خوابيده بود نگاه كرد . نگران بود . نمي دانست بايد چكار كند و اگر تا صبح كسي پيدايشان مي كرد چه ؟ . خسته و گرسنه بود . به زخم هايش اصلاً فكر نمي كرد . تنها

چيزي كه برايش مهم بود اين بود كه تب يوگي در حال بالا رفتن بود و خوب مي دانست كه از بعد الظهر چيزي نخورده و از همه مهمتر تا پدرشان پيدايشان نكرده بود بايد از اين شهر مي رفتند .

قطره اشك كوچكي از كنار مژه هاي بلند يوگي جوانه زد و يامي بلافاصله ان را با سر انگشتش پا كرد .

يامي : همه چيز درست ميشه يوگي . بهت قول ميدم .

صداي يك صوت بلند نظرش را جلب كرد .

سعي كرد از جايش بلند شود اما واگن تكاني ناگهاني خورد و باعث شد پايش بپيچد و به زمين بيوفتد . سينه اش در دردي بي امان سوخت و بعد متوجه شد كه دارد ديوانه وار سرفه مي كند . حس مي كرد با چاقوي تيزي گلو و سينه اش را مي

شكافند . چند سرفه ي ديگر و وقتي چشمانش را باز كرد لكه ي بزرگي از خوني كه كف دستش ايجاد شده بود نظرش را جلب كرد . سرش گيج رفت و كنار يوگي روي كف واگن خوابيد . نمي دانست اين قطار او را به كجا مي برد فقط

ميدانست كه سردش است و دلش مي خواهد تا ابد بخوابد . چشمانش را بست و در دنياي بي هوشي غرق شد .

و ادامه دارد...................

يادتون نره نظر بدين حتماً


End file.
